Character Design: Sonya Remanavich
Character Design: Sonya Remanavich Map: Moscow Character name: Sonya Remanavich Character Diamond * Strong * Cold * Battle worn * Caring Personality: * Sonya is usually very quiet, usually in contemplation of actions however is always listening and can surprise people by how much she was eavesdropping on their conversations * She is very perceptive and is really hard to catch off guard * Sonya’s life has been hard and can struggle to be soft when giving advice usually choosing a tough love approach which can be perceived as cold and mean * Though she hates the organised crime gangs that have taken over the city she is very empathic towards individual people caught up in these gangs to survive * Though Sonya is not the strongest build she does not fight in the shadows as she wants her enemies to know they have been brought to justice * She is very passionate about helping people but does not go out of her way to help people unless they are in danger * Sonya has spent many winter outside in the cold and has become quite attuned to the cold making it seem like it doesn’t affect her * Though she is usually quiet she has quite a snarky sense of humour which usually comes out when things are not going particularly well Sonya Remanavich has been living in the shadows of Moscow since the re-enchantment. With the city fallen into ruin she has had to use her survival skills to hunt and steal food while fighting off raiders. Sonya has been use to loss from a young age, living in the city during the collapse of the Soviet Union, most of her family was killed by gangs that arose during this time period, she managed to escape and learn to survive on her own thanks to her mother who hid her and led the gang members in the other direction. Since then Sonya has held a grudge against crime and gangs. With the rise of organised crime in Moscow since the re-enchantment she has devoted herself to the Workers and Peasants Militia (WPS) Sonya helps the player through the story while they are in Moscow should they choose to work for the WPS. Sonya can help the player during combat however also helps the player morally during quest dialog. When the player first meets Sonya, she does not care not like the player character. She is forced to be the players mentor and she wants it to be over as soon as possible. However overtime through the story, she begins to like the player more. Eventually acting as if the player is her friend. Sonya is a woman in her late thirties with a very strong Russian accent. She is fair skinned with dark rough black hair. She wears thick brown cargo trousers, black Russian military spetsnaz leather boots and a dark green Bekesha jacket. During combat related quests she wears a hood that covers her head and face. Sonya also keeps hidden two machetes under her coat that are her weapons of choice. Should the player have chosen to work for the Kapotnya Bratva during one of the quests they will fight Sonya, during this fight later on in the game when they find her again they will see that she wears and eyepatch.